


I Never Believed in this Place

by Draikinator



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pre series, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis makes a decision in war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Believed in this Place

“I never believed in this place.”

Her words are like silk, smooth and soft, a breath in the void, disguising her true depth and power. She stares at the water as the soft tide laps at her blue ankles, and you grip the handle of your sword ever so much tighter.

“But you believed in me, didn’t you?”

She turns, but only just so. You still can’t see her eyes. 

“I did. Once. Before you killed everyone.”

Your gem starts to glow. 

“Lapis, that’s not how it was, and you know it. We had to stop the kindergarten. We had to stop their armies. They came to us, not the other way around.”

“Children, Rose. They never even had a chance to be born. Still in their walls, still in their holes.”

She doesn’t turn, but the waves rise above her, a giant cascade of grasping hands. 

“Don’t make me hurt you, Lapis.”

“What,” she says, still without looking at you, but her voice breaks, “will you kill me, too?”

“I won’t,” you say.

“You’ll have to,” she screams, all composure lost, and she and her waves come for you.

You do what you have to.


End file.
